


Let's Talk About Spaceships

by softuris



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Break Up, Eddie Just Wants Love, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier Angst, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Relationship Issues, Richie Isn't Good With Words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 16:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softuris/pseuds/softuris
Summary: It's good to talk about things. What's not good is holding it in. The only result that will end is, is heartbreak.





	Let's Talk About Spaceships

**Author's Note:**

> Based off Let's Talk About Spaceships by Say Hi. Lyrics are in italics.

Eddie sat with his arms crossed, glaring daggers Richie's way as said boy was deep in conversation with some girl from their History class. He had been doing this all night, talking to anyone and everyone he pleased. And it annoyed Eddie to no end. 

Eddie didn't even want to be at this stupid party, and here he was sitting alone on a stupid couch after his stupid boyfriend ditched him. Even though said boyfriend was the one who whined and pouted and begged that Eddie came along with him to this stupid house party. Now Eddie was surrounded by stupid people he didn't even like to associate with. 

He huffed and slouched back in his seat as the random girl rested her hand, more like gripped, onto Richie's bicep. He averted his eyes just in time to see Beverly smiling as she came to join him. "Why do you look so moody?" She questioned as she plopped down in the space Richie once occupied.

Eddie said nothing and slowly drifted his eyes back Richie's way, to which Beverly followed. She snorted, "Jealous?" Eddie's head snapped towards her and he narrowed his eyes, "Do not, Marsh." He warned. Beverly rolled her eyes, a fond smile on her face, and rested her head on his shoulder. "Just walk up to them, interfere." She suggested. Eddie shook his head, "I don't want to." 

"So you're gonna sit here and pout about it?" Bev asked, angling her head to look up at him. Eddie sighed in annoyance and stood up, causing Bev to fall into the space he once sat in. _"Hey you ass, warn a girl first."_

Beverly watched as Eddie stormed Richie's way, thinking he was going to confront him, only for Eddie to shoulder bump him on his way to the door. _Alone._ She was about to stand to follow Eddie, but the thought got lost when Ben and Mike came to join her. 

Richie furrowed his brows and excused himself from Kaitlyn and followed Eddie.

"Eds, hey, where are you going?" Richie asked, trying to catch up with his boyfriend. Eddie ignored him and continued walking, rather quickly at that. Richie finally caught up, grabbing Eddie's forearm and stepping in front of him to block his path. 

"Move." Eddie demanded, trying to get around the taller boy but Richie only slid into his way each time he moved. Eddie huffed in annoyance, for what seemed like the millionth time that night, and looked up to glare at Richie. "Can I help you?" He asked with sass. "You can tell me who made you so moody so I can kick their ass." Richie replied. 

Eddie crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows, "So you're gonna kick your own ass?" Richie's brows furrowed again, this time in confusion _and_ worry. "What? What did I do?" He wondered. "Oh I don't know, Rich. It's totally not like you dragged me here and then ditched me for the whole night to talk to everybody in the goddamn house." Eddie said, voice dripping with sarcasm. 

"Hey, people wanted to talk to me. I have friends, you know." Richie told him, getting annoyed. "Yeah, okay. So go back and talk to your friends and I'll walk home." Eddie replied, pushing Richie out of his way. Richie grabbed his wrist, "I'm not letting you walk home, Eds." 

Eddie turned towards him again, "So I'm just gonna go back to that party, that I didn't even want to go to in the first place, and sit alone again while you wander off flirting with everyone?" He snapped. Richie felt a sting in his chest at that comment, the sharp tone hurting. "You're kind of being a dick right now." Richie muttered, dropping Eddie's wrist from his hold. "Oh, I'm so sorry Richard. I should be so happy that my boyfriend ditches me at a party that he begged me to go." Eddie said with sarcasm in his wording again, upsetting Richie further. 

_And what's that saying again? They're only words and words can't kill me. But I can't even spell them and the cadence of what he says is.... well._

Richie knew that talking this out was important, words are important. Talking and understanding is important in relationships. But instead he shook his head, hurt showing on his features, and walked away from Eddie. Leaving his boyfriend on the sidewalk with anger boiling in his blood. Eddie walked home that night with his head down and his eyes glossy while Richie went back to the party to drink away his feelings. 

After that night, things had become different for Richie and Eddie. They would bicker more and more, and the bickering would turn into arguments, and one time the arguments almost turned into a full fledged fist fight. But Mike pulled them apart before anything drastic could happen. 

Eddie didn't know what was going on, he didn't know why they were having issues all of a sudden. They were fine before, or so it seemed. But he guesses they were both always stressed about the fact that they have to hide their relationship from everyone - minus the losers, of course - and it was finally catching up with them. He wishes it wasn't this way, and he so desperately wishes that they could be happy and out and not have to hide from this goddamn homophobic town. Maybe things would be better, then. 

The thing about all of this, is that Richie doesn't like to talk about their issues. He always changes the subject once Eddie mentions anything about it. Eddie really wishes he knew why Richie did that, and he wishes Richie would open up. 

_Let's talk about spaceships or anything except you and me, okay?_

"Rich.." Eddie started while the two of them were lying on his rooftop stargazing. "Hm?" Richie hummed. "What's going on with us lately?" Eddie whispered, eyes scanning the big dipper. "Do you know any constellations?" Richie asked, changing the subject completely.

Eddie sighed and turned to look at his boyfriend, "Richie. Can we please talk about us?" He asked. Richie only ignored his request, "Do you think aliens are real?" Eddie was growing annoyed with Richie's constant dodging and looked away again, staring at the starry sky. After a few moments of silence, Eddie stood and began walking to where his window access is. 

"Where are you going?" Richie asked, looking up at his boyfriend for the first time in hours. "I'll see you at school tomorrow." Eddie replied, climbing inside his window. Richie furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and hurried to Eddie's window, "I thought I was staying the night?" He wondered. 

"Goodnight, Richie." Eddie said, closing his window and shutting his boyfriend outside alone. 

_And don't look now, but there's a spider crawling on the wall behind you. I should've paid attention in algebra._

Richie and Eddie stood in Richie's bedroom, deep in an argument. Eddie was yelling intensely at Richie, over something he stopped paying attention to. Richie focused his attention on the wall behind Eddie, not wanting to look at the angry face of his boyfriend. He hated seeing Eddie like that. 

Richie's eyes were focused on a spider crawling on the wall behind Eddie's head, following it with his eyes as it slowly moved. "Are you even paying attention to me?!" Eddie asked angrily. Richie snapped his eyes to Eddie's again, "There's a spider behind you." Richie pointed out. "Are you kidding me? You're seriously-" Eddie started yelling again, but Richie tuned him out completely once again. He let his mind wander to the fact that he had an Algebra 2 test coming up, one he hadn't studied for or even paid attention to what was happening in the class. 

The truth is, Richie talking about their relationship. He hated being confronted, or even confronting. He hated it all. The thought raised anxiety in his veins immensely, to the point where he felt sick to his stomach and wanted to throw up. That's why he always focused on other things.

_Let's talk about spaceships or anything except you and me, okay?_

The room was silent as Richie and Eddie sat distanced from one another. Richie kept his eyes on his hands, while he kept cracking his knuckles over and over even though he had already cracked them many times. Eddie had his hands in his hair, his elbows resting on his knees. Silent tears ran down his cheeks as he stared at Richie's bedroom floor. 

Richie looked up from his hands when he heard Eddie sniffle. His chest clenched at the small sound and guilt started to flood his blood. Richie stared at Eddie in silence, watching as his boyfriend took in shaky breaths. Richie didn't know what to say, he never did. He wasn't good with words, he had been told that a lot. All he could do was helplessly watch as the one he loves the most slowly and quietly breaks apart. 

"Do you wanna watch the meteor shower tonight?" Richie whispered. Eddie scoffed and shook his head, "Is that really what you're asking right now?" 

"I'm sorry.." Richie replied, looking back at his hands. "I think we should just give up on us." Eddie said. Richie's breath hitched in his throat, "What?" He panicked. 

"It seems like you already gave up, a while ago. I'm done with this, Richie." Eddie spoke, standing and finally looking at Richie. Tears started to blur Richie's vision as he realized what was happening. "No, I-I haven't!" Richie said desperately. 

"Things have changed, Richie. We aren't the way we used to be. I can tell you aren't as happy as you were." Eddie whispered, his voice cracking. Richie frantically shook his head, "Please.." 

"I'm sorry." Eddie said, turning towards the bedroom door. "Please Eds.. Please don't go." Richie begged, rushing to grab Eddie's hand. Eddie stood, unmoving, as more tears fell down his cheeks. "I can't do this anymore." Eddie admitted. Richie shook his head, even though Eddie couldn't see it, and tried to get Eddie to look him in the eyes. 

Finally, Richie turned Eddie's body but Eddie still kept his eyes on the floor. "We love each other, Eds." Richie said. Eddie didn't answer. "Look at me, please." Richie whispered, focusing on Eddie's face. Eddie didn't listen, only shook his head and bit his lip while trying not to cry more. "You still love me, right?" Richie asked, fear filling him. Again, Eddie didn't answer. 

Richie gently grabbed Eddie's chin and turned his head up so Eddie finally met his eyes. "Do you love me?" Richie asked again. Eddie stared at him in silence, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Eddie.. Please.." Richie's voice cracked. 

"Let's talk about spaceships." Eddie finally spoke in a broken whisper, copying what Richie has done to him countless times. Richie dropped his hands and stepped back from Eddie, his lip quivering and tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry.." Eddie whispered again, opening Richie's bedroom door and leaving quickly. Richie stared at the space Eddie once occupied with a broken heart, a choked sob escaping his throat finally.


End file.
